Ce qui m'est le plus cher?
by lunny
Summary: Il y a certaines choses que l’on ne peut donner même si on ignore pourquoi… N’est ce pas Watanuki ? Fic pour Azalee léger shonenai WatanukixDoméki


**Titre :** Ce qui m'est le plus cher ?

**Auteur:** lunny

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Le monde est injuste !

**Résumé :** Il y a certaines choses que l'on ne peut donner même si on ignore pourquoi… N'est ce pas Watanuki ? Fic pour Azalee léger shonen-ai WatanukixDoméki

**Genre :** shonen-ai

**Avertissement :** léger shonen-ai donc ceux que ça dérange vous prenez le petit panneau précédent et vous cliquez !

**Note :** J'ai juré de faire une fic sur XXXholic un de ces jours. C'est fait ! Bon le résultat est pas très bon, même médiocre mais j'ai fait de mon mieux ! Cette fic est pour Azalee car je sais qu'elle adore les WatanukixDoméki. Donc si elle passe par là…

Bonne lecture !

-J'en ai marre ! hurla une voix dans le magasin de Yuko.

Cette voix appartenait à un brun à lunettes et s'adressait à une femme d'âge mur (Yuko : tu insinue que je suis vieille ? L'auteur : Mais non, mais non…) Femme qui se trouvait allongé sur son fauteuil en titre d'une bien singulière façon. Elle regarda d'un air surpris le jeune homme. Jeune homme qui avait balancé son tablier par terre, ainsi que sa toque et lui lançait un regard haineux. La femme d'âge mur (Yuko : Hem, hem L'auteur : bon o.k j'arrête…) se prénommant Yuko lui lança un regard interrogateur. Le jeune qui se prénommait lui, Watanuki, commença à hurler :

-Maru, Momo et Mokona viennent de détruire la cuisine !

-Ce n'est que ça ? Tu n'as qu'à ranger ! s'exclama Yuko avec un air soulagé.

-Ce n'est que ça ? répéta incrédule Watanuki semblant au bord d'une crise cardiaque. C'est la cinquième fois aujourd'hui ! J'en ai assez !

-Que compte tu faire ? demanda Yuko d'un air intéressé.

Watanuki eut un sourire crispé et finit par hurler :

-C'est très simple ! Je démissionne !

Yuko le regarda surpris, puis prenant un air grave, elle lui fit remarquer :

-Si tu fais ça. Tu romps le contrat, tout ce que tu as fait n'aura servit à rien… Tu ne réaliseras jamais ton souhait.

Watanuki la regarda l'air décidé et finit par répliquer :

-Je sais qu'il y a un autre moyen. En donnant quelque chose d'important je peux accéder à mon souhait. Vous l'avez fait pour les autres. Pourquoi pas pour moi ?

Yuko ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise face à la détermination du garçon. Elle ne croyait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à là. Jusqu'à lui demander de prendre n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de voir les esprits…

-Je peux te demander tout ce que tu veux. Tes souvenirs, des objets, même ton âme. Tu es sûr ?

Watanuki hocha la tête. Yuko se leva. Elle annonça alors :

-Allons chez toi. Je prendrai ce qui me satisfera.

Watanuki hocha de nouveau la tête, le regard déterminé et se tenant droit.

Sur l'épaule de Yuko, Mokona ne bougeait pas, il murmura doucement près de l'oreille de Yuko, tandis que Watanuki ouvrait la porte de son appartement :

-Il va vraiment partir Watanuki ?

Yuko répondit doucement :

-Tout dépendra de lui.

Elle pénétra dans l'appartement suivant Watanuki. Elle observa attentivement autour d'elle. Même si elle savait déjà ce qu'elle devait demander… Elle observait attentivement les différentes pièces, sans but précis. Elle se rendit alors dans la chambre de Watanuki. Elle se pencha vers une petite commode. Watanuki restait impassible, attendant de savoir ce qu'il devrait céder. Yuko examina la commode. Elle ouvrit doucement le premier tiroir et commença à fouiller dedans. Elle en retira enfin un objet. Elle l'observa puis le tendant à Watanuki pour qu'il le regarde, elle dit :

-Cela me suffira amplement !

Watanuki fronça les sourcils, il ignorait la présence même de l'objet dans sa commode. Il ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

-C'est tout ? Juste cette petite chose ?

-Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit que la taille n'a pas d'importance ! Les sentiments que renferme cet objet me sont suffisant.

Watanuki regarda l'objet. Des sentiments ? Dans ce vulgaire objet ? Lesquels ? Il tendit l'objet à Yuko et déclara :

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais je te la donne en échange de mon souhait !

Yuko eut une légère moue de désapprobation et déclara :

-Je t'ai di aussi que la réussite d'un souhait dépend du client, je ne peux que t'aider, pas réaliser ton souhait.

Watanuki haussa les épaules en signe de désintérêt, peu lui importait tant que la fin était la même. Il sourit en pensant qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à remettre les pieds chez Yuko. Il ne sera plus traité comme un larbin, il n'aurait plus à devoir lui obéir. Yuko tendit la main et saisit l'extrémité de l'objet, attendant que Watanuki en lâche l'autre extrémité. Il eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Yuko attendait et que Watanuki regardait sa main comme fasciné.

-Alors ? demanda Yuko, un léger sourire de victoire sur les lèvres qu'elle essayait de faire disparaître sans succès.

-Je…je peux… bégaya Watanuki puis se reprenant. Je peux pas le lâcher.

Yuko lâcha l'objet d'un geste dramatique et mettant sa main sur son front dans une pose mélodramatique, elle dit :

-Dans ce cas, je ne peux exaucer ton souhait ! Seul ça pouvait t'aider !

Watanuki aurait voulu tendre l'objet. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Son corps refusait de bouger. Et c'est sans rien pouvoir faire qu'il entendit Yuko dire en sortant de son appartement :

-Bien dans ce cas, je t'attends demain après tes cours ! N'oublies pas d'acheter du saké !

Après avoir fermé la porte, Yuko s'appuya sur cette dernière, soulagée. Mokona qui n'avait pas bougé depuis ce temps là questionna doucement :

-Dis, tu as fais quoi ?

Yuko eut un petit sourire triste, elle prit la boule de poils dans ses mains, elle le plaça près de son visage et lui confia :

-Absolument rien.

Mokona eut une petite moue de réflexion puis n'en pouvant plus il finit par demander :

-Mais comment ça se fait qu'il l'ai pas donné alors ?

-Tu sais, c'est un peu dur à comprendre, commença Yuko. Il y a des choses qui nous sont plus chères que n'importe quoi. Mais il arrive que l'ont ne se rende pas compte, contrairement à notre subconscient. Ainsi, il arrive que l'on ne puisse donner un objet quelconque car notre subconscient nous l'interdit.

Mokona pencha sa tête sur le coté et murmura :

-Mokona n'a pas compris…

Yuko eut un léger sourire et expliqua :

-Plus simplement, Watanuki ne veux pas donner cet objet car il lui est cher, mais il l'ignore. Ainsi, son corps n'a pas réagit l'empêchant de me le donner.

Mokona hocha la tête et souriant, il demanda :

-Mokona a compris ! Alors demain, Watanuki viendra donner du saké !

Yuko eut un énorme sourire et hocha la tête, mais avant de partir et retourner à son magasin, elle lança un dernier regard à la porte et murmura :

-Mais il faudra bien qu'il comprenne un jour…

Derrière la porte, l'appartement, dans l'appartement, une chambre, dans la chambre, une petite commode, à côté de la commode, un jeune garçon, dans ses mains, une vieille photo.

Assis à genoux par terre, il l'observait, son pouce caressant inconsciemment une partie de la photo. Il l'observait se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Il regarda la photo.

Il souriait, c'était bien rare à cette époque. Il devait avoir dix ans tout au plus. Ses parents étaient morts, il avait était recueilli. Mais, il ne souriait pas souvent, car jamais il n'était tranquille. Entouré d'esprits, il n'avait aucune raison de sourire. Il y avait autour de lui d'autres enfants, ils étaient alignés sur trois rangs. Les plus petits devant, assis sur des bancs. Les plus grands derrière eux, debout simplement. Et enfin, les enfants de taille moyenne, ceux desquels il faisait partis, debout sur des bancs tout au fond. Une photo de classe, rien de plus, faîtes en tout début d'année, il s'en souvenait. Il se souvenait aussi que si il souriait c'était simplement parce que pour une fois, il n'avait pas vu d'esprits à ses côtés, l'entourant, attirés par lui. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas… Il avait été très heureux… Ces sentiments, c'était peut-être de ça qu'elle parlait, il avait été si heureux…

Et il regardait la photo inlassablement, son pouce caressant continuellement le côté droit, la personne à côté de lui…

Il cherchait ce qui lui avait empêché de donner cette photo…

En dessous du pouce caressant, on pouvait distinguer un visage. Au traits neutres et ennuyés…

Doméki…

**Fin**

L'auteur (désespéré) :

-C'est un massacre… Y a juste la fin qui me semble bien, et encore…

Yuko (relisant l'histoire) :

-Je confirme, c'est un massacre… Surtout que avec un thème comme ça t'aurais pu faire mieux…

L'auteur (commence à creuser) :

-Puis on y comprend rien à mon explication du pourquoi Watanuki a pas donné la photo…

Watanuki (air furieux) :

-Comment as tu osé une tentative raté de DomékixWatanuki !

L'auteur (continue de creuser) :

-Tu voulais qu'elle soit pas raté ?

Watanuki (hurlant) :

-Quoi ! Mais non ! Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour faire un DomékixWatanuki !

L'auteur (creuse toujours) :

-Besoin de domino…

Watanuki (air surpris) :

-Hein ? Domino ?

Yuko (complètement bourrée) :

-Doméki + Watanuki Domino ! (cette phrase est breveté lunny !)

Watanuki (se jette dans le trou creusé par l'auteur) :

-Raah plutôt mourir !

L'auteur (plongeant à son tour) :

-Hé c'est ma place !

Yuko (toujours bourrée qui saute aussi) :

-Laissez moi une place !

Doméki arrive avec une pelle et commence à reboucher le trou.

Doméki (air à moitié endormi) :

-Laissez des reviews, même si vous avez pas aimez. Ça l'empêchera de recommencer…


End file.
